


Ваш позывной?

by Insasha



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Изгой. Изгой-один.
Kudos: 1





	Ваш позывной?

**Author's Note:**

> Ааа, прошло 3,5 года, а я этот диалог из фильма наизусть помню хД

\- Ваш позывной?  
\- Изгой. Изгой - один.  
\- Такого позывного нет в системе.  
У нас все ново, если кто не в теме.  
И нам никто уже не господин.

\- Ваш позывной?  
\- Изгой. Изгой - один.  
Запомнится момент нам сей навечно.  
Но, к сожалению, ничто не бесконечно.  
А из Изгоев смелых тех не выжил ни один.

А это все - идея той девчонки.  
Как звать ее? Не помню. Вроде Джин.  
Того конструктора была она потомком...  
"- Ваш позывной?  
\- Изгой. Изгой - один."


End file.
